GachaTuber Network
Japanese: ガチャチューバーネットワーク (GachaChūbā Netowāku) Chinese: 加查博主網絡 (Jiāchá Bózhǔ Wǎngluò) GachaTuber Network is a subdivision channel created by Akihiro Akagi for every Gacha video he and his members make. The videos are made using Lunime's game Gacha Life and later Gacha Club. The channels will first include post-created Gacha videos which originally from Xros Heart Federation (Youtube Channel) and some planned shows. The channel has one recognized account outside Youtube and that's Instagram (@GachaTuberNetwork). Videos and Shows #Anime Theme Parody - Parodies of any anime themes. #Raimon VS Teikoku - A soccer match between Raimon which lead by Coach Lip and their captain Akihiro Akagi against Teikoku lead by Coach Rin and their captain Luni. It is claimed that this is the best soccer match in Gacha Life. #Hitler Parodies - Hitler parodies animated using Gacha Life and later, Gacha Club. #God Lewd The Queen - A short podcast made by Mystery Girl explain how to keep their anime resources reliable with anime stereotypes. #Memes - Like any other gachatubers, GachaTuber Network is no exception when it comes on meme making. #Rilu Rilu Fairilu (Gacha Life) - A short video about fairilus in Gacha Life. #Huntdown T-Series - A mission lead by Misaki Hayabusa (Zenjo'oh) and few allied youtubers against T-Series. #First video - The first ever gacha video made by Misaki Hayabusa right after it was discovered in Xros Heart Federation. #Boy Reincarnated As Girl - This is a GLMS about a boy hated by his whole family, die in accident and reincarnated as a girl to seek revenge against the family hated him. #Bloody Mary Anne - People in Gacha City talk about a rumor they call Bloody Mary Anne which is possibly not an urban legend which everyone in the city thought. #Inazuma Gacha - A Gacha Series about a group of kids who loves to play soccer and tries to win the Football Frontier Philippines into order to aim for the top. They also needs to stop Edgar Cruz who hated soccer from ruin the tournament. The production of this series is aimed after the end of Digimon Adventure 04 and after the release of Gacha Club. GachaTuber Network has more videos in the channel not mentioned to the list. PS: GLMS stands for Gacha Life Mini Series Gallery Misaki Hayabusa.png|Misaki Hayabusa (Head of GachaTuber Network) GachaTuber Network Logo.png|Official Logo Akihiro Akagi (Endou).png|Akihiro Akagi Screenshot_2020-01-16-15-11-58-1.jpg|Raimon Soccer Team Screenshot_2020-01-15-23-51-17-1.jpg|Teikoku Soccer Team sketch-1579104383157.png|Raimon VS Teikoku Official Poster sketch-1579156311708.png|Raimon VS Teikoku sketch-1579156376625.png|Boy Reincarnated As Girl sketch-1579156561189.png|Bloody Mary Anne sketch-1579065168226.png|God Lewd The Queen sketch-1579016492031.png|Dear 2045 Screenshot_2020-01-13-20-40-37-1.jpg| Rilu Rilu Fairilu Screenshot_2020-01-11-20-50-40-1.jpg|Channel Members Screenshot_2020-01-05-16-37-19-1.jpg|Luni's Message Screenshot_2019-11-29-08-24-08-1.jpg|Official Profile Pic (November 21, 2019 - Ongoing) Screenshot_2020-01-13-20-38-36-1.jpg|First Gacha Video Features GachaTuber Network has few features not found to any gachatuber channels. #Translated titles and description - When viewing the channel in other languages, the video title and description changes. Even the channel name and description does too. The changes can be seen in Tagalog, Indonesian, Spanish, Russian, Hindi, Arabic, Japanese and Chinese (Traditional). #Opening Theme - Only found in story videos. The opening theme features the members of the channel and easter eggs characters which have already appear or will appear in future videos. Category:Channels Category:2016 Channels Category:2016